Kitty UsUk
by Hitsu-Sama
Summary: UKitty finds a little kitten and decides to take him in, but maybe the kitten is too much for his emotions to handle.
1. Prologue

Somewhere on the rainy streets of London, a car skidded as it slammed on brakes. A white and orange cat darted out from in front of the car and sprinted to the safety of a nearby alleyway. The cat hissed as he was forced to walk through a large puddle to get to shelter, a dumpster in the corner. Once out of the puddle, the cat shook the water off each of his paws then trotted to the dumpster.

He slipped under the dumpster and out of the rain. The cat turned and started licking his back dry, but he stopped when he heard a small noise. Looking up, he was face to face with a small kitten.

The kitten's white fur was soaking wet and its eyes were wide with fear. The cat looked at it closer and noticed its ribs showed through its fur. He also noticed that its tail was brown and it had a mane of brown fur around its neck, similar to a lion.

"_There isn't anything I can do for it,_" The cat thought, and he turned aroundand started crawling back out, "_I should go find someplace else to stay the night." _He stopped right at the entrance when he felt a pressure on his tail. He turned around and saw the kitten had its jaws clamped firmly on his tail.

The kitten's eyes burned like blue fire. "Wait. Stay with me," the kitten mumbled around orange tail fur. The cat stared at the kitten, his green eyes staring into the depths of the kitten's fierce blue ones.

A moment passed before the cat nodded and crawled over to the kitten. The kitten snuggled up close with its chin on the cat's back, and was asleep in a few moments. The cat laid his head down on his paws, and then everything went black...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up! Wake up Mister! It's morning!" a nudge in the side brought the cat's eyes flying open. The cat got up and pushed the bundle of energy out of his face. Thinking it was play time, the kitten leaped on the cat's back. The cat rolled over and crushed the kitten beneath him; the kitten let out a squeak of surprise.

"Leave me alone! Just because I stayed with you doesn't mean I want to keep doing so. It's hard enough finding food for myself," The cat huffed as he jumped to his feet. Forgetting to keep his head low, he ended up hitting his head on the roof of their make-shift den. The kitten rolled on the ground with laughter. The cat snorted and rolled his eyes as he rubbed his trobbing head.

"What's your name, kid?" the cat asked as he remembered to duck his head down.

"Don't have one. I've never had a family to give me one. Do you have a name?" the kitten licked his little white paw.

"It's Charlie," the cat's voice was calmer than before. A twinge of pity for the small kitten brought about a change in his additude. That change in additude didn't last long.

"Why are your ears all folded? You kinda look like a dog," the kitten innocently asked, looking up with big blue eyes. The kitten ducked when Charlie swatted at his head with a paw.

"It's because of my breed, you git. I'm a Scottish Fold! The folded ears is what makes my breed unique," Charlie explained slowly to the slow-minded kitten.

"Oh! So uhmm... I'm hungry," the kitten rolled around on his back, getting to an itch that was too hard to reach.

"I am too, but what do you expect me to do about it? Charlie's already short temper was starting to wane. He woulld have left the kitten but figured the kitten would still follow him. Maybe if he found him some food he would go away.

"Let's go look for some food in the trash bins they have in the back of those fast-food restaurants!" the kitten jumped up and shook the dust out his pelt. The kitten bounced around on his paws and started meowing like an idiot, waiting for Charlie's answer.

"...Fine..." Charlie decided. Charlie crawled out and stretched as he watched the kitten poke his little head out from their hiding place.

It had stopped rainning but the streets were still wet. Charlie stepped around puddles and flicked water off his paw. The kitten splashed through every puddle they passed, making sure to soak Charlie. Everytime Charlie told the obnoxious kitten to stop, the kitten would pretend not to hear. Suddenly Charlie stopped and lifted his tail to signal the kitten to stop too.

"Are we there yet?" the kitten meowed cheerfully.

"Quiet," Charlie hissed, sniffing the air. He smelled a scent that he remembered all to clearly. The fur on the back of his neck raised and he protectively wrapped his tail around the kitten.

"What's going on?" The kitten asked, fear rising in his throat. Charlie growled loudly as a familar long-haired white French Persian cat trotted from around the corner.

"What is zis? Charlie?" the new-comer meowed, puzzled. The Persian growled when he saw Charlie's teeth bared.

"I don't have time for your crap, you Frog," Charlie snarled, the kitten peek out from over Charlie's tail. Both adult cats unsheathed their claws and faced each other snarling..

* * *

**Chapter 1 is up. Sorry for not uploading this on here sooner, but I had uploaded it on DeviantArt a LONG time ago.**

**I'm currently not sure when I'll have time (or interest) to continue this. I might work on it during spring break or something if I can find inspiration.**

**Anyways Reviews are always nice. :P**


End file.
